


[Podfic] Professor By Copperbadge

by Miss_sabre, XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buses, Con Artists, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/pseuds/Miss_sabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Copperbadge's Professor.</p><p>Professor Remus Lupin, con man, gets a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Professor By Copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917428) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Professor by Copperbadge

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Miss_Sabre on dialogue.

Length: 8 minutes 38 secounds. 

 

 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/pmh9734sgl5k2d9/Professor%20by%20Copperbadge.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.


End file.
